The Child of Mercury
by sailor Yin
Summary: Mercury has a Child
1. Default Chapter

The child of Mercury  
  
By Dark Angel  
  
(Prelude Neptune is home) * Beginning of Spring March 1 3002  
  
It had been a beautiful day in Crystal Tokyo when Neptune was just getting home from Mercury. As she was greeted by a happy Saturn who had just about knock Neptune over as the young girl hug her.  
  
"Michiru-mama is home," Saturn yelled softly  
  
As laughter could be heard from behind Saturn as they look up the see the inner senshi except Mercury who wasn't their then their was the Outer senshi.  
  
"Welcome home Michiru" Jupiter greeted as she help her up  
  
"Yes its good to be home" Michiru replied  
  
"How was Mercury any hot guys?" Venus asked  
  
Everybody laughed  
  
"As a matter o fact all of Mercury guys are good looking and hot" Michiru answer with a little blush  
  
"Really wow next time Neo queen Serenity sends some one to mercury send me" Venus replied  
  
The Senshi all laughed  
  
"Well I think you might reconsider that request because the season on Mercury are different then here so while were is the beginning of spring there are in the beginning of winter so you would freeze because the temperature get up –6 degrees" a familiar voice spoke behind them  
  
They all turn to see that the one that was talking was the Queen herself as she walks up to them with a smile on her face.  
  
"I'm glad you had a fun time on Mercury before they head into their winter season Michiru" Queen Serenity respond  
  
"Yes I had a fun time and their autumn festivals were a blast Ami was right I would enjoy my time their" Michiru answer  
  
"Did you have any trouble with the money and languages at all?" Queen Serenity asked  
  
"No I didn't have any trouble" Michiru answer  
  
"But you said before you left that you didn't know how to count their money or even speak their languages" Haruka asked  
  
"That was before Ami taught me how to count the money and speak the languages" Michiru answer with a grin  
  
"Ecerla Micerna" a voice from behind them spoke (Translation Hello Michiru)  
  
They all turned to see Ami standing their look at them as she began to walk up to them.  
  
"Ecerla Avein" Michiru greeted (Translation Hello Ava)  
  
"Your getting better but my name is Amsta" Ami replied  
  
"Then what did I say" Michiru asked  
  
"You said Hello Ava that my older sister name" Ami answer  
  
"Ops sorry about that" Michiru respond  
  
"Its ok no harm do" Ami replied  
  
"So Queen Serenity are you planning to send any one to Mercury any time soon" Hotaru asked  
  
"Why yes that what I came to tell you on March 24 well will all take a trip to Mercury is that all right" Queen Serenity answer  
  
"Yeah" Everybody yelled except Ami who turned away  
  
They all look at Ami in a concern way as they where interrupted by a young child whining.  
  
"Who is that?" Mina asked  
  
The other watch as Ami turned as she walk away from them so they followed her until they saw a young girl that look like two year old with long light blue hair she also had dark violet eyes was crying because of some guards that where harassing her.  
  
"Who are you answer" One guard yelled  
  
The child look scared but what happens next was that the second guard hit the child across the face as she stumbles back. She was bleed where he had hit her with the back of his hand.  
  
"You will not hit her again" a very angrily voice from behind them  
  
The guards turn to see Mercury standing there, as she was anger at the two them.  
  
"She will not say who she is" One guard yelled  
  
Mercury said nothing as she walks past them to the child, which she picks up the child.  
  
"You will be report to the Saturian for this act you are not on Saturn you are on Earth so I will let Queen Serenity handle you herself for she has been watching you if you don't believe me look behind you will find the Senshi and the Queen as well as your Princess Saturn" Ami replied coldly that sent chills down the guards spine  
  
The Queen walks up to them as they turned to indeed see the Queen and Senshi as well as their Princess.  
  
"Jupiter, Venus take these two to their captain tell him what happen they will be handle with" Queen Serenity order  
  
"Yes my Queen" both Jupiter and Venus spoke as they took them away  
  
"Seirna arieno estlana arilena" Ami asked (Translation Sweetie are you alright)  
  
"Nero teela hirula mi" the Child answer (Translation No they hurt me)  
  
"Michiru Translation" Haruka asked in a pleading tone  
  
"Ami said Sweetie are you alright and the Child answer No they hurt me," Michiru answer  
  
"Tilean Tilean Jilena irs ke te crel" Ami spoke gently to the Child (Translation Their their Juilet its ok to cry)  
  
"Ke patrla" Jilena answer as she cried on Ami's light blue dress (Translation Ok Mama)  
  
Everybody turned to Michiru as she sighs aloud before looking at them all.  
  
"Ami said Their their Juilet its ok to cry and Juilet answer ok mama," Michiru answer  
  
Just then Jupiter and Venus came back right as they hear what Michiru had just told them.  
  
"What that is Ami daughter" Lita asked  
  
They all turned to Ami as she is holding Juilet, which look like she fell asleep in her arms.  
  
"Is it true Ami that your daughter" Mina asked  
  
Ami sighed, "yes it is" Ami answer  
  
Everybody looked shocked to see that Ami had a daughter already as Ami look at Juilet in her arms.  
  
"Well Ami she is very beautiful just like her mother" Setsuna replied  
  
Ami blushed a little as the other laughed only to be quite by Ami as she shushes them off. 


	2. visiting Mercury

(Chapter one visiting Mercury) * March 24* I know I skipped a lot  
  
I was now March 24 as the Queen and King, Princess as well as all the Senshi were now visiting Mercury. As the Ambassador Mica greeted them was happy to greet them.  
  
" Ecerla Micerna arel unlo arieno estlanar fedvenia" Amb Mica asked (Translation Hello Michiru and who are your friends)  
  
" Ecerla Mico woilen estlana miena telkign niea enlogish" Michiru asked (Translation Hello Mica would you mind talking in English)  
  
" No I won't mind" Mica answer  
  
" You can speak English" Haruka asked  
  
" Well before I couldn't but I only knew Mercury and Saturn so my wife taught me to speak English" Mica answer as he was looking for some one  
  
" What you looking for" Rini asked  
  
" I was looking for Mercury" Mica answered  
  
" Oh see said that she was going to the Crystal Angel falls" Hotaru respond  
  
" Well would you like to join me" Mica asked  
  
Everybody nodded as they walk with Mica to the Crystal Angel falls where they arrived 10 mins later. (Crystal Angel Falls)  
  
They spotted Ami really quickly as she was wear her Mercury clothing that was made for this kind of weather. Just when they are about to approach them they see Juilet looking up as she smiles, which she jump off the bench, and starts to run.  
  
"Papa you find us" Juilet yelled as Mica Kneeled down to pick her up  
  
" What you think that I couldn't find you" Mica replied as he toss her up in the air which she giggled. " Mica you're her father" Rei asked  
  
" Yes I'm her father as you can see she stay with her mother during the fall to the beginning of spring and she stay with me from the beginning of spring to the beginning of fall" Mica answer  
  
" Oh that why she with Ami right now" Hotaru replied  
  
" Yes" Mica responds  
  
" Papa can I go play with Auntie Hotaru" Juilet asked  
  
" Yes you can if it alright with Hotaru" Mica answer  
  
" Its alright with me" Hotaru replied  
  
" Yeah you can play chyetsa with me" Juilet respond  
  
" No Juilet your not old enough to play on your own you now that" Ami replied  
  
" Aw but mama I want to play it with Saturn" Juilet asked  
  
Ami Sighed " Very well you can play chyetsa but you use my magic alright" Ami answer  
  
" Yeah come on Saturn let's go," Juilet yelled as she pulled Saturn to the board.  
  
" How do you play chyetsa?" Hotaru asked  
  
" Ops forgot to explain it mama would you explain it" Juilet asked  
  
"The game chyetsa is play in the mainly in the sense that it was a game of strategy, where each piece has different capabilities. The board wasn't square; it was a collection of hexagons in the same six-pointed star shape used for Chinese checkers, with the center of the board being a large hexagon nine spaces wide along each side. The center hex was red, and every third hex along one of the six lines running directly from the center out to the corners where the arms met was also red. The very points of the star were blue, and every third hex in a straight line from _them_ was also blue. The third space in a straight line from any of those hexes would be blue as well, and so were the alternating spaces in between; every other hex was white." Ami explain  
  
"Ok how do you play" Hotaru asked  
  
"The blue and white spaces were mostly for reference as to how some of the playing pieces moved," Ami continued. "Some of them could only move in straight lines, while others could jump across rows on the blue spaces. Some could advance a number of spaces in one move, others couldn't move at all once they were placed, and various pieces were able to attack or defend at a distance. The red hexes, on the other hand, had special values depending on which player held them, and with which piece. As you can guess from the shape of the board, chyetsa could be played by up to six people at once, and if-for example-one player could put pieces called Spires on two red hexes that were in a line, only that player's pieces could move across the line between the Spires. You could create safe zones for your more valuable pieces that way, or trap your opponents'. If you took a red hex with a Magus, on the other hand, no enemy piece could come within two rings of it, and any enemy piece actually in that area already was captured." Ami finished  
  
"Oh how does magic fit in it" Hotaru question  
  
"The magic was necessary because there weren't any actual pieces in a chyetsa set," Ami replied, "just the board itself. Each player had a reserve of magical energy called a 'cache', which they would fill to an agreed-upon limit using their own energy. You started with a piece called a Lord or Lady, and as long as it was on your home space, you could generate other pieces by using energy from your cache. When you captured an enemy piece or sacrificed one of your own, its energy was transferred to your cache, and as you gained more and more of your opponents' energy, you made them less and less able to play effectively. You defeated an opponent either by forcing them to empty their cache and then capturing all of their pieces, or by trapping their Lords off of the home spaces, preventing them from generating new pieces no matter how much energy they had left." Ami explain  
  
" Oh ok let's play" Hotaru replied I was then that Hotaru transformed into Sailor Saturn as she walk up and onto the board. Which Juilet follow as she looks up at Saturn before looking at her mother. Ami close he eyes as her own magic is put into the cache for Juilet as Saturn does the same then he game begins.  
  
" Well it look like Saturn and Juilet will have fun" Mica replied  
  
" Does Saturn stand a chance of winning" Rei asked  
  
" It depend on my wife own energy and Juilet playing" Mica answer  
  
" Is Juilet good?" Rini asked  
  
" Yes but not as good as her mother is" Mica answer  
  
" How good is Ami anyways?" Mina question  
  
" Well she won the system championship five times, three of them consecutively. And then there was that Avatar match..." Mica answer  
  
" Wow I've heard about the champion of this game but never thought it to be Ami" Setsuna replied  
  
" Hey Michiru did you play" Lita asked  
  
" A little when Ami done if she want me and her will play a game to show you" Michiru answer  
  
" Oh what the heck is Avatar match?" Haruka asked  
  
"An Avatar match," Mica said in a steady voice, "was a game of chyetsa in which the players fed _all_ of their energy into the cache; magic, mental energy, physical and spiritual essence, everything. You _became_ the game, and if you used up your cache and then lost all your pieces, you died. Even if you survived, you could be crippled for life, to say nothing of what possession of your undiluted life-energy would allow someone with the right knowledge of magic to do."  
  
" Oh that is a dangerous game then and Ami played in it" Rei asked  
  
"Yes she did but the Avatar Match was now as an illegal game" Mica answer  
  
They all turn to see Saturn Lady trapped as to which Juilet has won the game with that Saturn gets of the board as so do Juilet. The other look at Ami who is sitting down on the ground as the other rushes to her.  
  
" Hey mama are you alright," Juilet asked  
  
" Yes just a little tired but I'm fine" Ami answer with a smile  
  
" Ami do you feel up to a little game" Michiru asked  
  
" Yes I'll play you just help me up" Ami answer as she laughed  
  
Michiru help Ami up as she walks up to the board which she repletion her magic. It was then that Michiru got on the board as he feed her own magic to the cache.  
  
" Let's begin" Ami replied  
  
Michiru nodded  
  
The game began as the they where tied but then Ami use a move, which caught Michiru Lady out of her, own area, which Michiru lost again. * 2 hour later*  
  
" Nice match Ami" Michiru replied as she collapse on the board  
  
" I have to agree" Ami respond as she to collapse  
  
The other rushes to them as they where looking at each other before they began to laugh.  
  
" Are you alright Michiru-mama" Hotaru asked  
  
" Mama are you alright," Juilet asked  
  
" I'm fine firefly," Michiru answer  
  
" I'm fine as well sweetie," Ami answer  
  
" Wow you were great mommy" Juilet reply hyper  
  
" Thank you but I had a tough opponent to play against," Ami voice in a kindly voice  
  
The gang looks at each other again then at Ami who was getting up with the help of Michiru who was obscenely laugh as well.  
  
Author Note: Sorry that this is short I'll get the Chapter 2 in so don't worry 


	3. The Dangerous Match Part 1

(Chapter 2 The Dangerous Match) Part 1  
*The next morning*  
  
Everybody in the Sapphire Palace on Mercury were all getting up as they left their rooms as they all meet in the hallway.  
  
"Morning Mina" Lita greeted  
  
"Morning Lita" Mina greeted as she rubber her eye of all the sleep that was left over  
  
They found themselves in the dinning hall where Neo-Queen Serenity and her husband Endymon where sitting while talk to Amb. Mica.  
  
"Good Morning Queen Serenity" Lita greeted  
  
"Good morning King Endymon" Mina greeted as she sat down in the chair as she looked around  
  
"If your looking for Rei she right their Mina" Mica reply which he point to the hall which Rei came out of  
  
"Good morning your highness" Rei greeted  
  
The outer senshi came out a few min later, after Rei did which they only nodded to the other. When they well all sat down Hotaru notice that Ami was not with them which it was the Amb. Mica who reply.  
  
"Ami and Juilet already ate so their in the EX room so sit down and eat I'll show you around today" Mica reply  
  
Everybody nodded as they all started to eat and talk it was mostly Mina who was asked question to Mica. *Half an hour later*  
  
The gang was done as Mica showed them the EX room where they enter the control room where the looked through the glass to see Ami and Juilet. (In the control room)  
  
"What is the temperature?" Mica question the guard "The current temperature is –46 degree below zero sir," the guard answer  
  
"Is that by the computer work or Ami work" Mica inquired as he looked at the monitor  
  
"It is by your wife sir" the guard answers as he record the data on Ami and then on Juilet  
  
They watch as Ami hit back Juilet who was struggling to stand as Ami stop to wait for Juilet to get up.  
  
"Turn on the Audio" Mica command  
  
Guard nodded, as he turn on the Audio so that they could hear what Ami was say to her daughter.  
  
"Juilet I think that enough sweetie why don't we take a break alright" Ami reply gently  
  
"No I want to keep going please mama I want to be just as strong as you" Juilet respond as she got up but was struggling to stand  
  
"Are you sure you want to keep going Juilet" Ami question  
  
Juilet nodded as Ami gather up her power while Juilet was to gathering her own power, which the room got even colder as the guard looked at the monitor.  
  
"Mica the temperature is now –90 degree below zero," The guard alerted  
  
"Mica should you get them out of their" Michiru reply in shock  
  
Mica shook his head as he looked on through the glass to where is wife and child was.  
  
"But why" Hotaru respond  
  
"Because Ami is not going to go any further then –90 degree if it were –102 degree then we would pull them out" Mica reply  
  
Just as a guard came running in as he stop and bow to Mica who looked at him.  
  
"Mica sorry to interrupted but there is a man that will not stop he is heading to the room where your wife and child are" the Guard reply  
  
"What" Mica yelled?  
  
Just then the guy came into the room as Ami stop and had turned around to see the man as Juilet ran up to Ami.  
  
"I challenge you to a Match" The guy demand  
  
"Before I even answer that what is your name" Ami question  
  
"My name is Sakin" Sakin answer  
  
"What kind of match do you want?" Ami inquired  
  
"I want a Avatar Match" Sakin answer  
  
"But that is illegal to play those games" Ami reply  
  
"Are you afraid Mercury" Sakin respond as he shows his own power to Mercury  
  
"Actually no I'm not afraid of you or your power so I accepted your challenge" Ami reply  
  
As she held up a henshin pen which Ami then turns to Juilet to tell her something.  
  
"Juilet get out of here this fight does not concern you" Ami respond  
  
Juilet nodded as she ran pass him and had run out the door to the control room where her father was.  
  
"Mercury Crystal Power Make-Up" Ami yelled as she transformed into Sailor Mercury  
  
"Lets get this over with" Sakin reply evilly  
  
"Gladly" Mercury responds coldly  
  
A hexagon board appeared out of nowhere as Mercury and Sakin feed all their energy into the cache and so the Match began. It was then that Sakin had move his piece forward it was Mercury turn who did the same a Sakin but in a different spot.  
  
"You will fail Mercury" Sakin respond  
  
"We shall see won't we" Mercury reply  
  
Sakin move his piece, which in turned attack Mercury piece capturing it as Mercury felt her own energy leave her.  
  
"I told you would lose" Sakin reply coldly  
  
"I will to fall that easy Sakin" Mercury respond  
  
Mercury moves her piece as to get ready to attack him, which she then placed two spires down on the red hex. Sakin could only smirk in amuse met that she would think that he was that dumb.  
  
"Oh I'm so scared Mercury" Sakin spoke in a sarcasm tone  
  
' Darn it he on to me already' Mercury thought  
  
Sakin move as he went around the spires and had attack Mercury piece yet again this time it took a lot out of her. Mercury fell to one knee as she was breathing heavily. (In the Control room)  
  
"Mama" Juilet yelled  
  
"No sweetie its not safe your mother will make it don't worry she will make a come back" Mica reply gently  
  
"Are you sure papa," Juilet question  
  
Mica nodded at his daughter who could only stand there and watch her own mother get hurt. (Back in the EX room)  
  
Mercury struggle to get up as she did Mercury attack one of Sakin piece, which he to was hurt a little.  
  
"You think that by taking my piece you can fully stop me I have more power then you have right now" Sakin reply  
  
"What" Mercury spoke?  
  
Sakin move his piece as it hit the spires, which in turn had, drain Mercury yet again she fell to the ground on one knee while breathing heavily.  
  
"Once you are through I will challenge your husband to a match and he to will fail as well" Sakin reply  
  
"I'll...will...take...you...down" Mercury struggle to say  
  
"Oh but don't worry about your daughter I'll take really good care of her" Sakin reply  
  
"You Bastard" Mercury spoke angrily as she got up yet again fell to the ground  
  
"You seem to be have a hard time standing Mercury" Sakin reply  
  
'If I don't stop him he'll destroy us all' Mercury thought  
  
Mercury got up as she moves her piece to attack Sakin, which only again had made a minimum attack again him. Sakin move his piece next as he took the second spires which made Mercury fall to the ground.  
  
' I can't give up not yet' Mercury thought  
  
' I'll win this Match is already over' Sakin thought  
  
Sakin began to laugh very evilly as he looked on to the struggling Mercury who was try to get up. Author Note: End of part 1 will Mercury survived the Match against Sakin you'll have to wait for Part 2 to see what happens 


	4. The Dangerous Match Part 2

(Chapter 2 The Dangerous Match) Part 2  
  
Mercury manage to final get up as she moved other piece which had capture one of his spires knocking him down to the ground.  
  
"I will still win this match Mercury" Sakin yelled angrily  
  
"I highly doubt that Sakin" Mercury reply calmly  
  
Sakin move another one of his piece but it had not hit mercury pieces at all saving her this time around. Mercury was now thinking very quickly on how to move her piece, when she had made up her mind she moved a piece to take his last spires out making them almost even.  
  
"Darn you I'll get you for this" Sakin reply even more angrily  
  
' That it keep getting mad your going to blind yourself in this match if you keep that rage up' Mercury thought  
  
Sakin had move a piece very quickly as well as very foolish way he was so in rage that he didn't not see where he had move it to. Mercury could only smile in amusement over his own foolishness as she had move a piece of her own but it was a trap as both Mercury and Sakin piece where destroy.  
  
' D*m* it how could I walk in a trap like that I've almost lost all my energy if I don't think of a way to come back' Mercury thought  
  
' Well looks like I caught you off guard Mercury thought I was in rage to much well think again you will fall' Sakin thought evilly  
  
' I have to stop being so reckless when I'm play this match it's coasting me to much already' Mercury thought  
  
"Make your move Sakin" Mercury reply coldly  
  
"Gladly" Sakin respond with an evil grin  
  
He moves his piece up which where not near any of Mercury piece as he smiled at her in the most evils of way. Mercury looks around as she began to think of a plan to turn the tides of this match around. 'Lets see here what if I move back so he think I don't have any energy left to fight with maybe that will work' Mercury thought  
  
As she moved her own piece back to where in the position that she had wanted them in.  
  
'Mercury must be out of energy to move her own piece back' Sakin thought  
  
Sakin began to move his lord out as he left his side of the field which he then enter her side. Mercury hide a smile as she know that it would work know that was done she began to wonder how she would carry out this plan.  
  
"What wrong Mercury running out of energy already" Sakin taunted Mercury  
  
Mercury had fall under the stress of her hurt leg as she was struggle to get up, which Sakin laughed at her. (In the control room)  
  
"Mica will Mercury win this match" Venus question  
  
"I don't know guard what are their energy level" Mica reply  
  
The guard checks both Sakin and Mercury energy level to which he looks shock at the results.  
  
"Well what are they" Mica question  
  
"Sakin energy reading has drop drastically as for Mercury her energy is almost gone she is barely holding on sir" the guard answer  
  
"I see but the question is what is my wife planning" Mica reply  
  
"Beg your pardon sir," the guard question  
  
"It just seem like that she has a plan why else would she move her own piece back if she didn't have a plan of her own" Mica answer  
  
"So you think she has a plan" Neptune reply  
  
Mica nodded at what Neptune had just said as he turns his attention back to his wife. He suddenly feels a tug on his pants as Mica looked down to see his own daughter afraid for her own mother.  
  
"It will be ok Juilet I promise your mother will win" Mica reassured Juilet, which he picks her up  
  
"Are you sure papa," Juilet question  
  
Mica nodded at her before looking at the glass window again to see if any thing has happen to his own wife. (Back in the EX room)  
  
Mercury was finally able to get up as she move one of her piece away from his lord. Sakin move his lord more into her space as he smirk at her because he had thought that he was going to win this match.  
  
"This is the end Mercury soon I'll be able to take this place over" Sakin reply  
  
"Your right this is the end but not for me but for you Sakin you're a fool to think that you can win" Mercury reply  
  
"You don't have any more energy left" Sakin respond  
  
Mercury smiled as she shook her head then looks up at Sakin before she close her eyes which she move a piece behind Sakin piece where he could get it. Sakin smirked more at that move as he keep going forth into Mercury space which Sakin was only two hexagons away from Mercury lady piece.  
  
"Its time to end this once and for all starting with this move" Mercury reply as she trap his lord in a field of energy  
  
"What you had a trap waiting for me but how I thought you were out of energy," Sakin yelled as he was surprised and shock at the same time  
  
"You saw what I want you to see as I deliberate pull my own piece back to let you think I was weaken but I was waiting for you to put your lord into play then I would trap him" Mercury explain  
  
"How did you form a plan so quickly?" Sakin question  
  
"Well it was after both our piece were destroy is when I thought up that plan and use it very carefully now it end here" Mercury answer as she move her piece which in turn capture he lord  
  
The match was over as Sakin had lost this match but he couldn't believe that she had actually beaten him when he was so close to winning. But that no long matter as he power up it was then that he saw the power that Mercury was holding back which the room drop in temperature.  
  
"You will die Mercury" Sakin yelled angrily as he gather his own attack at her  
  
"As I said before not today," Mercury reply calmly which she to gather her own power  
  
"DARK CRYSTAL DESTRUCTION DESTORY" Sakin yelled as a huge crystal was balance on his hand which her throw it at Mercury  
  
"MERCURY DIMANDO ICE SHADES SHATTER" Mercury yelled as lots of crystal fell straight for the huge crystal shattering it before it hit Sakin, which he was knocked back  
  
Sakin was now struggle to get up as he looked at her with rage and hater in his own eyes.  
  
"I'll be back Mercury and when I do come back you will pay for this that I promise you" Sakin reply just as he disappeared  
  
"I'll be wait" Mercury reply weakly as she collapse on the ground unconsciousness  
  
Mica set down Juilet as he rush into the EX room to find out if his wife would be ok. The other also rush in along with Juilet in Neptune arms as they enter to see that Mica call in the medical team.  
  
In a few mins the Medical team has arrive and is placing Mercury in the stretcher as they take her away.  
  
*2 hours later*  
  
Mercury wakes up to find that she is not in the training room but some where in a room that was all white with a curtain all around her she is in a big bed. It is then that Mercury turns back into Ami as she looks at her own body to find in bandage up not just a little but a lot.  
  
"Your awake"??? Spoke  
  
Ami turned her head to see Mica with Juilet standing their pulling back the curtain as both of them came in which they sat down in the chairs.  
  
"What happen after Sakin left" Ami question  
  
"You fell unconscious we rush you here where they bandage you up you've been unconscious for about two hours now how do you feel" Mica reply  
  
"I'm fine Mica although I don't feel my body other then that I should live" Ami respond in a sarcasm voice  
  
"Well if you can sarcasm the you're doing not then I guess your ok" Mica reply  
  
"Hey mama" Juilet spoke up  
  
Ami turned to see her daughter staring at her as she tilted her head to look at her strangely.  
  
"What is it sweetie" Ami respond  
  
"You look like a mummy mama" Juilet reply hyper  
  
Ami and Mica laughed at that remark as Juilet looked at her parents strangely.  
  
"I still don't get adult they can be very confusing to understand sometimes" Juilet respond as she cross her arms over her chest  
  
"Juilet what did Lita feed you" Ami question  
  
"Oh just her yummy cookies mama" Juilet answer innocently  
  
"Your going to have to lay of that you'll get to hyper" Ami reply  
  
Just then they heard foot step coming close as the curtain pulled back to reveal the others.  
  
"Hey your not dead" Lita teased  
  
"Well not yet at least" Ami reply back at Lita  
  
"Well that good because Mica here let me in the kitchen and I made you something to eat" Lita respond as she hand Ami a plate  
  
"Thanks Lita where is everyone" Ami asked while looking around  
  
"Oh there be here in a few mins okay," Lita answer  
  
Ami nodded as she started to eat the supper that Lita had made for her as she was about done the door open to reveal the others. They walked in as all of them smiled at Ami who smiled back at them.  
  
"How are you feeling Ami" Michiru question  
  
"Much better thank you" Ami answer  
  
"Hey mama may I go play with Auntie Hotaru please" Juilet asked innocently  
  
Ami as well as everybody laughed at the way Juilet asked all Ami did was nodded in respond. Juilet smiled from ear to ear as she run to Hotaru before dragging her off to play.  
  
"Well that was just priceless was it" Haruka reply  
  
The other nodded at what Haruka point out as Ami lay back down before drifting to sleep. It was then that the gang notice that Ami had fallen back to sleep.  
  
*In the dream*  
It's a beautiful day on Mercury as the sun is out there not a cloud in  
the sky as we see the beautiful palace of Mercian. Out of nowhere do we  
see a young girl no more then 2 years old running to an old boy who looks  
like he is 8 year old.  
  
"Hey b*o*h*r wait up please" the girl yells  
  
The boy stop as he turns around to see the young girl running up to him  
as he smiles at her.  
  
"Come on s*s*e* will be late if we don't hurry" the boy called as he  
took the young girl hand before walking toward the palace  
  
"What going on again," the girl asked  
  
"The different planet are visiting us today we even get to see the outer  
to so it going to be an honor meeting them so behavior ok" the boy answer  
  
"I will you better behavior ok" the girl reply happy  
  
"Alright I promise" the boy responds with a smile  
  
The boy and the girl walk along the path to the palace were they would  
meet the other planetary. Just then a dark mist came out of nowhere as it  
hover over the girl and the boy.  
  
"*m* get out of here" the boy yelled as he push her into the bushes  
  
"S*k*n no" The girl yelled as she watch her own brother be taken  
  
* End of dream*  
  
Ami woke up with a scream as she was in cold sweat she looked around to  
see no one in the room with her.  
  
' It was just a nightmare or was it' Ami thought  
  
Just then the lights turn on as Ami turned to see Mica standing their  
looking worried about his wife.  
  
"Honey are you alright" Mica question in a worry tone  
  
"Yes it was just a nightmare Hun" Ami answer  
  
"Want to talk about it" Mica asked  
  
Ami shook her head as Mica came and sat down next to Ami as she looked  
Mica.  
  
"Where Juilet" Ami question  
  
"She stay with Michiru night" Mica answer  
  
"What time is it" Ami asked  
  
"Its about 8:00am in the morning" Mica reply  
  
"When am I free to leave" Ami inquired  
  
"Well the doctor say that you can leave on one condition is that you  
don't strain yourself on any active that would reopen the wound that are  
healing right now" Mica explain  
  
"I promise I won't strain myself Hun" Ami reply  
  
"Good because I have your friend here to help me if you do strain  
yourself" Mica responds  
  
Ami sigh loud know that her would not allow her to strain herself in  
anyway. Mica could was grin at his wife defeated in this matter of her  
health.  
  
"Hey mama your awake" Juilet called  
  
They turned to see Juilet standing their with Michiru and as well as  
Haruka.  
  
"Yne ie aoenh Seirna" Ami spoke  
  
Haruka looked at Michiru who sighed aloud before turning to her lover as  
she spoke.  
  
"Ami said yes I'm awake sweetie" Michiru Translated  
  
"Oh ok" Haruka reply  
  
Michiru gave her love a mean glare as they heard Juilet laughed at them  
which they both turned to Juilet.  
  
"Auntie Haruka should be taught to speak mama native language huh mama,"  
Juilet suggest  
  
"That a brilliant idea Juilet but who will teach her" Michiru spoke  
  
"I will after all I did teach you Michiru" Ami reply  
  
"As you wish Ami" Michiru respond  
  
"Well Haruka what do you say do you want to learn my language" Ami  
question  
  
Haruka nodded as she looked up to see Ami smiling at her, as it was then  
that Haruka took a seat next to Ami bed she laid in.  
  
"Alright Haruka there are rules for me that you will abide by" Ami reply  
  
"They are what" Haruka question  
  
"Number one when I speak to you as I teach you will not speak or make  
wise cracked Joke understand, and number two is that you will wake up at  
4:00am in the morning to join me and Juilet at the breakfast table if you  
are not their by four o'clock sharp you will not eat understand the,  
final one is that you will pay attention to what I'm teaching we will go  
from my Language to the money here I will not go easy on you ask Michiru  
how hard I go ever she can tell you that I'm for one am not to easy to  
impress do I make myself clear on the rules" Ami spoke in a harsh tone  
  
"Yes ma am" Haruka reply  
"We will start tomorrow alright if you need to have Michiru brief you on  
my standards" Ami spoke  
  
Haruka nodded as she turned to leave with Michiru close behind her as Ami  
land back down to go to sleep.  
(In the hall)  
  
"What are Ami standards?" Haruka question  
  
"Her standard here on her home planet are a lot higher then they are on  
Earth here she will expect you to listen carefully and to learn for you  
see, she will be harsh to you if you don't pay attention but if you do  
she will have more patient with you then she lets on, I advise you not to  
get on her bad side because she will give you a living hell to remember  
and it will be impossible to impress her then do you understand love"  
Michiru explain  
  
"Yes I understand" Haruka reply  
  
"Good you had better go to bed you'll be getting up earlier tomorrow so  
I suggest that you get some sleep" Michiru respond  
  
Haruka nodded as she head for her room which you could here he close the  
door gently behind her.  
  
' Poor Haruka I just hope she doesn't do anything stupid and get on Ami  
bad side' Michiru thought  
  
Then Michiru to did go to bed after Haruka had already gone to bed then  
the castle was quite. As their was no one awake except for the guard who  
where on guard duty as they heard no noise what so ever. Even most of the  
servants were sleeping by now, as Juilet was cuddle next to her mother.  
  
Author Note: Will Haruka survived being taught? Or will she do something  
stupid as to get on Ami bad side. Stay tone for the Sailor Mercury Child  
see ya soon. 


	5. Lesson part 1 before lunch

(Chapter 3 Lesson)  
  
It was 3:45 am in the morning as Haruka got up she was groggily as she had gotten dress. Which she then walks from her room and into the dinning hall where she spotted her love Michiru as well as Ami and Juilet?   
  
"Morning love" Haruka greeted  
  
" Morning to you to love" Michiru greeted back   
  
"So your final awaken from the dead you royal ice highness," Haruka teased   
  
" Juilet cover your ears sweetie" Ami spoke gently   
  
" Ok mama" Juilet said cover her ears with her hands  
  
"DID NOT MAKE MY SELF CLEAR ABOUT ANY OF YOUR WISE CRACKS JOKES OR TEASING CONSIDER YOUR LESSON WILL BE FROM EASY TO HARD UNDERSTAND ME HARUKA" Ami yelled in a anger tone  
  
"Eeep" Haruka reply really scared of Ami   
  
'Why did she do that' Michiru thought   
  
" Now Haruka are you going to eat you have 2 min to get to this table and sit down or no breakfast" Ami reply   
  
Haruka hurry over to the table and had sat down with a min to spare, which Ami looked a little relaxed. They began to eat their breakfast as it had taken only a good 20 mins that they were done.   
  
" Now Haruka follow me will start the lesson" Ami reply   
  
"Ok" Haruka said follow Ami down the corridor they enter a room that had Crystal in it as Ami had Haruka sit down in the seat which Ami walk over to the board and wrote a word in Mercian.   
  
" Now Haruka are you ready" Ami question   
  
" Yes I am" Haruka answer  
  
" Hoku aok estlanar, now repeat" Ami reply   
  
" Haku koa etsalnar" Haruka respond  
  
(Outside the classroom window)  
  
" Hey Michiru how Haruka doing" Mina asked  
  
" Not so good" Michiru answer   
  
"What did she say this time" Lita reply   
  
" She said I want sex" Michiru respond   
  
*WHAM*  
  
They look to see Haruka hold her head as Ami is cursing in her native tongue.   
  
" That doesn't sound good" Michiru reply   
  
" What is she saying Michiru I mean before the Haruka said that and after it" Rei question   
  
" Ami said how are you and you don't want to now the other word she said" Michiru answer   
  
" Oh is it that bad" Mina reply   
  
" Yes it is now just watch" Michiru respond  
  
" Is it hard to learn the Mercian Michiru" Lita question  
  
" Well it all depends on if you study hard and pay attention while your in class with Ami and if you don't well lets just say that Ami will see it that your not worth the teaching" Michiru answer  
  
" Oh I see" Lita respond  
  
(Back in the classroom)*2 hours later*  
  
"Now Haruka repeat what I say with me" Ami reply   
  
Haruka nodded  
  
" Hoku aok estlanar" Ami and Haruka both said  
  
"Good now repeat this eloku oiu oun" Ami reply  
  
" ukole uio nuo" Haruka respond  
  
(outside)  
  
" What did she say" Rei question  
  
" Ami is going to kill her Ami said look at this and Haruka said look I'm high" Michiru answer  
  
*Whack*  
  
*Crash*  
  
They looked in to see Haruka on the floor holding her head and arm as they looked to see a ice stick in Ami hand.   
  
" Ouch that got to hurt I wonder if she alright" Lita reply   
  
They could hear foot steps coming down the corridor as they turned to see Juilet walking towards them as she went pass them to the door where she open it.  
  
"patrla coku iei gi sij piko" Juilet spoke   
  
Ami turned to see Juilet as she looked calmly at her daughter then she close her eyes which it was then at that Ami smiled.  
  
"Yes you can" Ami reply   
  
"What did she say Michiru" Mina question  
  
" Juilet asked Mama can I go see Papa"Michiru answer with a sigh  
  
' This is becoming annoying I hope that they want to learn' Michiru though  
  
Juilet bowed as she then close the door and continue to skip down the corridor again which she was out of sight.  
  
(Back in the classroom)*6 hour later*  
  
" Why do you hit me" Haruka whinned  
  
" Well if you didn't act like a smarta$$ I wouldn't hit you and stop your f***ing whinning"Ami reply harshly   
  
"Alright I'll try to stop Ami please don't be mad at me" Haruka reply   
  
" Good now I have a book on the alphabets you are to study it will also teach you how to say the letters" Ami reply handing Haruka a book it was 6 inches thick  
  
Haruka took the book she open it to find the page with a 9 inch font on it as Haruka looked unbeliveable at Ami.  
  
" I can't read this" Haruka reply as she was walking out of the classroom to stare at Michiru  
  
"Here your going to need this" Michiru respond handing Haruka a Magnifing glass  
  
"You read this" Haruka question  
  
"Yes I did and she will test you at the end " Michiru answer  
  
"How long did it take you to read it" Haruka question  
  
"It only took me a week because I read no stop even when I had free time I was reading" Michiru reply  
  
'I'm going to die I just now it' Haruka thought   
  
They all walk back to their rooms to refreshing up for lunch as Haruka was done with her lesson for at least today but the trouble only began.  
  
Author Note: Sorry to leave you at other cliffhanger but don't worry this is only the began for Haruka not the end.   
  
What kind of Trouble will Haruka get into after lunch? Will she get again on Ami bad side? Or will it turn out alright, and will Haruka read the murder some book. Stay toon for the next chapter of Mercury child Lesson part 2 after lunch. see ya soon 


	6. Lesson part 2 Afternoon Trouble

(Chapter 4 Afternoon Trouble)  
  
It was now lunch time as they were in the dinner hall eating lunch Haruka was sitting their not looking at Ami. Michiru notice this as she watched in amusement that Haruka the fearless one had now feared Ami.  
  
"Haruka why are you afraid of Ami" Michiru asked  
  
"I don't know what she said to me when we had are lesson" Haruka answer  
  
"Ami was just anger at you because you weren't being serious and I guess it hurt Ami that she was taken her time with you to teach you" Michiru reply   
  
Haruka was about to walk with Michiru when Juilet ran around the corner knocking down Haruka which made Juilet stop.  
  
"Ops sorry Haruka hey Auntie Michiru can we go for a swim mama said since I was good that I could go swimming but I have to have someone with me will you go with me" Juilet question   
  
"sure I'll go" Michiru answer with a smile   
  
Just then the other came walking up to them as they saw that Juilet was with them.  
  
"So what are you guys doing" Mina question   
  
"We going to go swimming want to come" Juilet answer with a big smile  
  
"Swimming where its winter"Lita reply   
  
"In the indoor swimming pool silly mama said I could go swimming but I have to bring someone with me so you coming" Juilet reply   
  
"Yeah will but we don't have anything to wear" Rei respond  
  
"Don't worry mama go all you swimming suit just in case you want to go swimming you Auntie Michiru already now about that" Juilet reply  
  
"Where is your mother" Hotaru question  
  
"Oh mama and papa want to do fun time don't know what that mean but they want to be alone so come on lets go" Juilet answer as she ran off   
  
The other said nothing and followed Juilet to what looked like a dome of ice which they enter it. To find that it had a huge swimming pool in it as well as a hot tub.   
  
"Dressing rooms are this way men to the left and women to the right" Juilet explain going into the right   
  
She was followed by the girls and Darien walked into the left as all of them went to change.  
  
(in girls lockerroom)  
  
"Wow your right she did get us some swim suit are the same as I would wear at home" Mina reply   
  
The other were also very impress that they got dress in their swim suit expect Michiru.  
  
"What's wrong Michiru" Setsuna question   
  
"Oh I forgot that swim suit you want is done do you want to see it" Juilet question   
  
"Yes I would like to see it" Michiru answer   
  
"Swim suit made" everybody reply expect Michiru and Juilet   
  
Juilet return with a huge grin on her face as she had hand the wrap box to Michiru.  
  
"Happy late Birthday Auntie Michiru from mama and papa and me" Juilet reply   
  
"Thank you" Michiru respond while sitting down and unwraping it   
  
When she got it open everyone saw the swim suit sparkled as the light hit it was a two piece dark blue with the symbol of Neptune in the middle of the top piece.  
  
"Wow who made this" mina question   
  
"A friend of Ami made it for me but it was Ami that asked her to make it as a late birthday present" Michiru answer   
  
"Oh I see" Mina reply   
  
"Come on lets go" Juilet respond impatiented   
  
They all left the locker room as all of them got into the swimming pool Michiru watch as Juilet jump in.  
  
Splash  
  
All over Michiru and Setsuna as they both laughed at the young child that did a canon ball. It was then that all of them where either swimming or loging in the hot tub.  
  
(2 hours later)  
  
Juilet turned when she hear some noise coming from the enter as she turned to see her mother coming in. Ami walked into the locker room only to emerge a few mins later in a swim suit. It was then that she climbed on top of the high dive as Juilet watch.  
  
"What's wrong with Juilet" Haruka question   
  
Michiru looked at Juilet as well as all the other as they to notice that she was looking up so they had also looked up to see someone on the high dive. About to jump off it as they watch the person jumped off as they all watch the person land graceful into the water.  
  
"Mama" Juilet yelled swimming over their not to see her mother  
  
Juilet looked around but did not see her all of a sudden she was pulled under the other paniced.   
  
"Juilet" Michiru yelled  
  
Juilet came back up as she looked behind her to see her mother coming up while smiling at her.  
  
"Mama that not funny" Juilet reply   
  
"I know are you alright" Ami question   
  
"Yeah I'm fine and mama"Juilet answer  
  
"Yes"Ami reply   
  
Juilet then dunk her own mother into the water as the other laughed at the site.  
  
"Ami just got dunk oh how sorry" Haruka reply scaraimsly  
  
Ami came up as she heared what Haruka had just said but Ami was not in the mood for her wisecraks as she had to deal with them earlier this morning.  
  
"Haruka shut it I'm not in the diou mood for your wise cracks"Ami reply harshly  
  
Haruka shut up for a few mins but then suddenly laughed at Ami which Michiru saw Juilet get out. Michiru followed along with the other as they took the hint to get out. Ami said nothing as she to got out but turned and kneeled down next to the edge of the pool where she touch the water it suddenly froze.   
  
"What the heck" Haruka yelled as she go her whole body but her head frozen in ice  
  
"doku eou oeul jogu" Ami reply angirly in her native tongue  
  
Ami then walked off leaving the other to stand their looking at Haruka who lip were starting to turn blue.  
  
"G-g-get m-m-me o-o-out o-o-of h-h-here"Haruka demand with a studder of the cold   
  
Rei shook her head as she placed her hand on the ice melting it with in matter of seconds.  
  
"Haruka why do you continue to get on Ami bad side"Rei question   
  
Haruka got out as she walked past them into the locker room which she emerge a few min later with her cloth on as she left them their.  
  
'Why do I do that I now Ami try to help me learn it just I can't shut up well to prove to Ami that I'm worth teach I'll read that book on her Language' Haruka thought  
  
Haruka got back to her room as she laid down on the bed with her back leaning on the headboard she started to read the book.  
  
(2 hour later)  
  
It was almost dinner time when Haruka was still reading she had locked the door a long time ago. Haruka notice she that their were over 60 chapter and she was on chapter 8.  
  
'Man these pages are murderous their to long' Haruka thought as she continue to read the book  
  
(after dinner)  
  
Haruka was now on chapter 14 when she hear her stomach growl she looked at the cloak on the wall it show that is was after dinner.  
  
'Whoa I was reading and I didn't realize it was already passed dinner well at lease I learned how to kind of talk in Mercian'Haruka thought  
  
"Ecerla Amsta,hiol arieno estlana niam fion or Hello Ami, how are you I'm fine" Haruka spoke to herself  
  
Haruka walked to the door as she unlocked it which she then left her room it was then that she bumped into the other.  
  
"Haruka where have you been you missed dinner" Michiru question as she wait for an answer  
  
"Ecerla Micerna" Haruka answer  
  
Michiru looked shock as she looked at Haruka who had just spoke in Mercian. They heard foot step as they turned to see Ami hold a sleeping child while humming a song Ami stop and looked at them.  
  
"Ecerla Amsta arel hiol arieno estlana" Haruka greeted   
  
Ami looked at Haruka as she smiled at Haruka for the first time today she respond only in a nod.  
  
"Niam fion Harilke wiol goikn niug" Ami reply walking pass them and around the corner  
  
"Haruka I'm impress that you can actually speak her language know" Michiru reply   
  
"Yeah but I still have a long way to go but I think from know on I'll try to behave will I'm in Ami lesson" Haruka respond  
  
They watch as Haruka began to leave them as she felt a hand on her shoulder.   
  
"Where are you going" Lita question   
  
"To get something to eat I'm straving"Haruka answer  
  
"Come on I'll fix you something to eat since you actually taken Ami serious" Lita reply   
  
They both walked down the hall as they were now out of site by the other which Lita fix something for Haruka. Haruka ate in silince when she was done they all went to bed.   
  
(The next morning)  
  
"Man do we have to leave I have finish my lesson with Ami" Haruka question   
  
"Haruka take the book read it and come back to take the final I have to stay her for a year for the meets that will take place here will see each other next summer" Ami answer   
  
Haruka gave up in defeated as the Queen came in with her husband Endyimon as they gave a nod. The other looked at Ami before they left the planet mercury.   
  
Author Note: The Next chapter will take place a year later. See what happen when they visited Mercury again? What ever happen to Sakin will he come back? Stay tone for the next Chapter Pain. See ya soon. 


	7. Pain

(Chapter 5 Pain)X-mas eve  
  
A year has passed since any of them had seen Ami or Juilet but now they were going to go see Ami after so long.   
  
"Haruka were proud of you all you need to do is your final test with Ami" Michiru reply  
  
"Yeah I know but it was worth it after I read that heavy book that Ami gave me"Haruka respond  
  
"Well shall we go" Queen Neo Serenity spoke  
  
They other nodded as they left for mercury only to arrive a few mins later.  
  
"Well this place hasn't change" Mina reply   
  
"Helo" a Kawaii voice spoke behind them  
  
They turned to see a young girl no more then 1 years old which she smiled at them.  
  
"Jessie" other voice yelled running toward them  
  
As the person came into view they saw that it was Juilet that was running toward them.  
  
"Hello Auntie Michiru" Juilet greeted jumping into Michiru arms   
  
"Yes it is hello to you to Juilet" Michiru greeted   
  
"Hey Juilet who this" Hotaru question   
  
As Michiru set down Juilet which Jessie ran behind Juilet alittle afraid of them.  
  
"Oh this is Jessie my young sister come on mama waiting for ya" Juilet reply   
  
The other watch as Juilet walked with Jessie hand in her old sister hand which the other followed.  
  
(At the palace)  
  
All of them arrive only to be greeted by Mica who was standing their watching them.  
  
"Hello everybody"Mica greeted  
  
"papa" Jessie reply running up to him  
  
Mica kneeled down as he picked up Jessie into is arms which she hug him but still showed that she was shy still of them.  
  
"She seem shy and quite" Setsuna reply   
  
"Well yes Juilet takes after me but Jessie takes after her mother and you know Ami is shy and quite" Mica respond   
  
The door open as they turned to see Ami coming in as she looked a little tired but she smiled when she saw her friend.  
  
"Hey guys"Ami greeted  
  
"Mama"Jessie reply squirming in her father arms  
  
Mica put down Jessie as she ran to her mother who kneeled and hug Jessie which she then picked her up.  
  
"mama thever ar sim peplo heir" Jessie reply   
  
"Yes I know their are some people here"Ami respond walking up to them as she eyed Haruka  
  
"Well before anything is said I think you Haruka owe me a final test" Ami reply   
  
Jessie and Juilet giggled at Haruka face which it went pale then got bolder.  
  
"Alright lets do it" Haruka reply   
  
"Hai I agreed Jessie be good for your father and if you leave to walk around take Juilet with you alright" Ami respond   
  
Jessie nodded as she walked up to Juilet who took her hand as they both watch Ami and Haruka leave them.  
  
(In the classroom)  
  
"Alright Haruka your final exam is a write virson"Ami reply   
  
She gave Haruka about a 6 inch thick test as she also gave Haruka a pen to write with.  
  
"You have 4 hours to complete the test when your done hand in your test" Ami explain   
  
Haruka gave a nodded  
  
Ami left Haruka alone at the desk as she sat down at her own desk which she started to read a book.  
  
(outside the test room)  
  
The other were waiting outside of the room as they watch Haruka do her test.   
  
"Do you think she get a high score" Mina question   
  
"She have to get a score higher then 2,000% in older to get her rank of the Mercian language" Michiru answer  
  
"What did you get" Rei question   
  
"I got a 2,400% and so my rank is a eilk"Michiru answer  
  
"What is a eil or whatever it was"Mina asked  
  
"A eilk it is a Advance Mercian language" Michiru answer  
  
(Back in the classroom)  
  
Haruka was doing the test as she did she could actaully hear herself say these word when she study and so she continue with the test.  
  
(4 hour later)  
  
Ami got up as she walked back over to where Haruka was final finish with the test.  
  
"Time up hand in your test" Ami reply   
  
Haruka got up and hand her test over to Ami who nodded in return as Haruka then walked back to the desk to wait for the results.  
  
'I wonder how I did' Haruka thought   
  
Ami was done with the grading the test as she was now doing the ranking of it.  
  
"Well"Haruka reply a little impatient  
  
"Well you got a Percentage of 2,402% which make you a eilk" Ami reply with a smile  
  
"So I passed"Haruka question   
  
"Yes Haruka you passed" Ami answer  
  
"I never thought that I would ever surivie your class and book"Haruka reply   
  
Haruka then went outside the classroom as she walked toward Michiru which she picked her up and swung her around.  
  
"Haruka put me down and what going on"Michiru question   
  
"I'm just happy that I pass with a 2 point higher mark then you"Haruka reply   
  
"Well Haruka if you excuse me but I'm going to go lay down for a while"Ami reply   
  
"alright will take care of Jessie and Juilet for you then you go rest Ami"Setsuna respond  
  
Ami nodded as she walked away from them which she went down the corriodor to her bedroom.  
  
(Inside the bedroom)  
  
Ami layed down to rest but suddenly felt another present in the bedroom with her.  
  
"Did you think I would let you get away with what you did Mercury" a cold voice spoke  
  
Ami turned and was shock to see who it was that was standing their with and evil grin.  
  
"Sakin"Ami growled as she was getting up  
  
Sakin to this chance to push her down hard on the bed as he got on top of her.  
  
"Mama" a kawaii voice reply as the door open   
  
It was Juilet who stood their in a state of shock and fear as she was about to yell for help.  
  
"If you scream or tell anyone kid you will die and that goes for you young sister now leave and pretend you didn't see anything" Sakin imposed  
  
Juilet was now scared as she just nodded and left her mother to Sakin becuase she was afraid for her younger sister life.  
  
"Now where were we aw yes I rememeber" Sakin reply   
  
By now Sakin was ripping Ami clothes of as Ami was struggle to get free from in but Sakin hit Ami so hard that it knocked her out.  
  
'Good she out cold now for my revenge' Sakin thought   
  
Ami clothes had been rip off of her as she was now nude Sakin then began to run his hand down her body before he stop. It was then that he got off Ami and began to tie her up so she could get away.  
  
"Their now your mine" Sakin said evilly  
  
Sakin grab her chest area as he squeezed hard on them then he to took off his cloth which it was then that Sakin force into Ami.As he did this Ami began to wake up to feel the pain that Sakin was doing.  
  
"No get off"Ami yelled   
  
"No one can here you your friend and husband are out and the guard are also knocked out" Sakin reply   
  
"Get off now Sakin I'll kill you I swear" Ami yelled harshly  
  
Sakin laughed evilly as he began to move fast in and out of her which Ami was try to struggle but to no vein considering she was tied down to the bed.  
  
"Try all you like to struggle but it will do you no good" Sakin taunted Ami   
  
Ami was beginning to cry as she struggle more but found that it was impossible.  
  
"Mercury Crystal Po..."Ami was cutt off by Sakin who smash his lip on Ami lips stoping her from completing what she was about to say.  
  
(2 hour later)  
  
Ami was sobbing hard as which Sakin final got off of her then he had got dress.  
  
"Well now this is only the beginning of my revenge on your family Mercury until next time" Sakin respond untie on of her hand then disappearing  
  
'That bastard I'll kill him I'll kill him I swear' Ami thought as she got up and dress  
  
Ami walked out of the room down the hall way to where she saw the other coming down with Jessie and Juilet but it was Juilet that was quite.  
  
(Outside the bedroom)  
  
"Hey mama" Jessie yelled happy running to her mother  
  
Ami smiled although she was in no mood to smiled did anyways as the other looked at her.  
  
"How was my little sweet pea were you good" Ami question   
  
Jessie nodded  
  
"Well that good now Juilet were you good sweetie" Ami asked know what Juilet saw  
  
Juilet just nodded   
  
"Good lets go see what your father is doing ok" Ami reply   
  
The other followed Ami who was walking down the corriodor before they reach where Mica was.  
  
"Papa"Jessie yelled running up to him  
  
"Sweet pea"Mica reply hugging his daughter  
  
"What are you doing hun" Ami question   
  
"Well their was an intruder that snuck in the palace were search for the intruder" Mica answer  
  
"Any luck in find the person" Lita question   
  
"No where any one of you alone"Mica question   
  
"Well we were all together but your wife was in her room resting Juilet and Jessie were with us and the guard were at her wife room" Michiru answer  
  
"Well then I'm grateful that none of you were hurt" Mica reply   
  
Ami smiled at her husband as Juilet was standing next to her mother with her head down.  
  
"Well shall we go to dinner then" Mica question   
  
"Yes I would think that you guys are hungry"Ami answer  
  
The other nodded but no one but Ami and Juilet knew who the intruder was and what had happen.  
  
"Well then come on" Ami reply   
  
They all walked to the dinner room where they had the servant bring them some dinner. So all of them began to eat dinner as they were all finish with dinner it was time for bed.  
  
"Night everybody" Ami and Mica reply   
  
"Night" everybody reply back  
  
They had all gone to bed it was in the middle of the night when a knock on the door to Ami and Mica bed room.  
  
"Come in" Mica reply   
  
A guard came in which he then bowed to the King and Queen before state why he was their.  
  
"I'm sorry to distrubed you my king but a civil war has broken out with the north side and South side over Mercury" the soldier explain   
  
"What how did this happen" Mica question   
  
Mica then got up as Ami was about follow only to be stop by her husband as she looked at him.  
  
"No you stay here alright I'll see what this is all about" Mica reply   
  
Ami nodded as she sat on the bed which she watch Mica leave it was then that she went into Jessie and Juilet room that was connect to her and Mica room.  
  
"Mama what going on" Juilet question   
  
"It's nothing for you to be concerned with ok sweetie" Ami answer  
  
Just then the palace began to shake as Juilet grab hold of her mother then Jessie also came and grab hold of her mother.  
  
"Mama what going on" Jessie question   
  
"I don't know" Ami answer  
  
Just then their was a knock on the door as Ami got up and had answer the door only to see a guard their.  
  
"My Queen a battle broke out in the central of the city your husband went to stop it and I'm sorry but he was killed in the battle they are bring his body back to the palace" a soldier explain   
  
"Thank you your dismissed" Ami command with saddness  
  
The guard bowed as he left the Queen alone which Ami closed the door as she leaned againist it.  
  
'No how can this happen what am I going to tell my daughters' Ami thought as she walked back to their room  
  
"Jessie, Juilet come here I need to tell you something"Ami reply   
  
The two child came to their mother as she had them sit down next to her before she hug them.  
  
"Jessie,Juilet your father has been killed in a battle" Ami explain which it was hard even for her to say it.  
  
"When papa coming back"Jessie question   
  
"He not coming back Jessie" Ami answer  
  
"Why"Jessie question   
  
"becuase..."Ami stop as she began to cry even harder  
  
Juilet got down as she left to go get her aunt as she ran down the hallway to Michiru and Haruka room which she knock hard on the door.  
  
"Come in" Michiru reply   
  
"odku lkdo dik" Juilet yelled while crying  
  
Michiru open the door to see Juilet standing their while crying she kneeled down to hug Juilet.  
  
"Know tell me what happen" Michiru question   
  
"Mama cry something about papa not coming back"Juilet answer   
  
Michiru looked at Haruka who got dress as Michiru pick Juilet up and they both left the room.  
  
"Haruka go get the others"Michiru respond  
  
Haruka nodded as she went down other corriodor as Michiru came up to Ami room only to hear Ami crying harder.   
  
"Ami"Michiru called as she enter to see Jessie try to calm her mother down   
  
"Aunt Michiru what wrong with mama"Jessie question   
  
Michiru walked over to Ami as she hug Ami which it was then that Haruka came back with the others.  
  
"What going on" Everybody question   
  
"I don't know Juilet came to my room say that her papa not coming back" Michiru answer  
  
Just then some guard came by as the captain had them stop as he went in before them.  
  
"Excuse me but I have to inform you that the King was killed in a battle by someone who only said this is my revenge as well" The captain explain with saddness  
  
'Sakin I will stop you for what you did to my mother and father' Juilet thought angirly  
  
"I see and my husband"Ami reply calm as possible  
  
"We have his body where do you want to place him"Captain question   
  
"Place him in the throne room I will be their in a min"Ami answer as a tear fell once again  
  
The captain nodded as the guards left for the throne room which the other stare at Ami.  
  
"Michiru could you take care of these two" Ami asked  
  
"Sure are you going to be alright" Michiru answer   
  
Ami nodded as she left them all alone which she then head to the throne room.  
  
"What happen"Mina asked  
  
"Mica has die in at battle he was murder we have to help find the culprit" Michiru answer  
  
"Aunt Michiru why is papa not coming back" Jessie asked   
  
Everybody realize that Jessie was still to young to understand when someone dies.  
  
"Well your father has gone away and so he unable to come back now Jessie please try to get some sleep"Michiru explain   
  
Jessie didn't say anything but did as she was told and laid in Michiru lap as she went to sleep. Juilet was sitting on the window seal knowing very well what killed meant.  
  
"Juilet"Setsuna reply softly as she placed a hand on her shoulder   
  
Juilet gave no notice that she was aware of Setsuna present as she just keep stare out the window.  
  
Author note: What will happen next? Will Ami do something that will make Juilet and Jessie dislike x-mas? How does this effect Ami on life now? What will happen when Ami find out something that will destory everything? Stay tone for the next chapter find out. see ya soon 


	8. Find out

(Chapter 6 Find Out)still x-mas eve  
  
Ami was standing next to her husband as she had tears silienting falling down her check. Which it was then that Ami collapse next to her husband body and started to cry again.  
  
'I promise I will kill Sakin or Juilet will kill him in the end but that is a promise' Ami thought angirly  
  
The door was about to open when Ami stood up and dry her tears as the door open to show that it was her daughters and the other. They to looked sadden by what had happen to Ami and her family.  
  
"Ami are you going to be ok" Michiru question with concern in her eyes  
  
"Yeah" Ami answer with saddness  
  
"Do you want us to leave"Haruka reply   
  
"No but could you again take care of my daughters I must do something before tomorrow alright good-night to you"Ami respond while leaving them alone  
  
Ami walked out of the palace as she keep walking until she reach the Temple of Mercury this is where she entered.  
  
"Why hello my Queen what bring you here" a priest spoke  
  
"Their are event that I'm now torn between"Ami reply   
  
"Such as"the Priest question   
  
"Such as that I was raped by an enemy name Sakin and that my husband died by Sakin now I don't know what to do"Ami answer  
  
"Oh may your blood is now tainted with evil and that if you do not wish dishonor to come to your family you know what you must do to prevented that from happen it must be done tomorrow at noon that is all I can tell you" the Priest explain  
  
"I see thank you my dear old friend" Ami reply leaving the priest and the temple  
  
She walk until she was at the Medcial client which she went to her priviat room. This is were she tested herself to see if Sakin had impreganet her.  
  
'If that bastard did get me preganet then I swear that he will die for what he did to me and my family' Ami thought  
  
Ami waited for her test as she fell asleep at her desk which she woke up an hour later.  
  
'What about the test results' Ami thought  
  
It was then that Ami check the results to find that it was postive and that she was preganeted.  
  
"Damn him to hell for doing this to me but Damn him and his soul to hell for kill my husband and their father" Ami yelled   
  
She left the lab as she walked back to the palace which she just head straight to her room only to be met by Haruka.  
  
"Hey iolk okl dik" Haruka reply try to make Ami smile  
  
"KOKJ KDOU LDKOU GUOUL DIU" Ami yelled as she walked up to Haruka and punch her hard   
  
Ami then walked in her room as she slammed the door leaving Haruka kneeled on one knee while holding her cheek which was bleeding bad.  
  
'Damn Ami can hit hard I was try to at least raise her spirit instead I get hit' Haruka thought walking away  
  
She walked down the hall to her and Michiru bed room where she could hear the other talking. As she enter the other turned to see Haruka with a bloody cheek.  
  
"Haruka what happen"Setsuna question   
  
"Oh I try to raise Ami spirit but instead I got socked in the cheek by a very angirly Ami before she slam the door in my face"Haruka answer  
  
Michiru laughed which everybody laughed even Setsuna Haruka glared at them.  
  
"Well you go try to raise Ami spirit"Haruka reply   
  
"Alright fine"Setsuna reply leaving them as the other follow her down to Ami room  
  
Setsuna knock on Ami door which it open as Ami looked at Setsuna then raised a eye brow.  
  
"Ami you have to smile it will help..."Setsuna cut off as she was knocked back  
  
Setsuna stood to look at Ami who was now mad at her which Ami then slamed the door in Setsuna face leaving Setsuna ears ringing.  
  
Haruka started to laugh at Setsuna which it was Setsuna who was glaring at her.  
  
"See I told you that Ami got made" Haruka reply   
  
Just then Juilet came walking up as she walked up to the door with Jessie in her arms as she knock.The door open up again this time Ami looked down to see her daughters as she smiled.  
  
"What wrong sweetie"Ami asked gently  
  
"Um mama can we sleep with you" Juilet answer   
  
Ami moved aside as she let in Juilet and Jessie which the door closed the other just shook their head as they went to bed.  
  
Author note: Sorry this is A short one but this is on the same day so I'll have x-mas morning to you soon. so stay tone for the next chapter Ami fails. See ya soon 


	9. Ami Fails

(Chapter 7 Ami fails)  
  
Christmas day.  
  
The next morning Ami wake up. When she moved she also woke her two daughters up.  
  
"Mama what are you doing up so early?" Juilet replied curiously  
  
"Nothing just thinking" Ami responded.  
  
Ami walked unto the balcony as Juliet and Jessie they walked out onto the balcony to talk to their mother.  
  
"Mama what's wrong?" Jessie replied.  
  
"I have brought dishonor to the Mercury house now I have only one choice." Ami responded as she cried into her hands.  
  
Ami knew now that she brought dishonor to her home and the only way to repent for it was to kill herself otherwise she would die of a heartbreak. In reality Ami was slowly dying which no one noticed. So she also brought out a dagger and handed it to her daughters.  
  
"I'm sorry but the dishonor has to be repented. Honor must return back to the Mercury house." Ami reply as she did the unthinkable. She took a deep breath said she loved her kids and always would and then jumped.  
  
"Mama!" Jessie yelled as she ran forward trying to save her mom. Only to be stop by her old sister.  
  
"No Jessie no!" Juilet replied in a soft voice as she hugged Jessie close to her which she as crying.  
  
"Mama, Papa why?" Jessie responded in a voice full of torment. Her heart felt tight in her chest as if it might burst from the pain.  
  
"Come on Jessie lets go." Juilet replied as she carry her sister to the door and opened it to see a guard was passing by.  
  
"Oko." Juilet called.  
  
Oko stop as they looked at Juliet before walking up to the children as he spoke.  
  
"Where is your mother?" Oko spoke.  
  
Juliet pointed to the balcony as she started to cry hard as Oko walked over to the balcony as he looked down to see what happen. His stomach tighted. He fought the tears he was a damn guard! They didn't cry.  
  
"She said something about dishonoring our family." Juilet replied.  
  
"Come we will go to your Aunt Michiru little one." Oko spoke in a saddened voice.  
  
They all walked to the throne where they found the others waiting for them before they opened the presents.  
  
"I'm sorry but I have to talk to you all in private. Juliet watch your sister alright well be right back." Oko replied.  
  
They had all walked into a private room where Oko closed the door as he turned to the others.  
  
"I have bad news to give you on X-mas the Queen suicide" Oko responded with a emotionless face.  
  
"What are you saying? That Ami just killed herself!! When and where and why!?" Haruka yelled.  
  
"Just a few minutes ago and in her bedroom balcony. Juliet said her mother somehow dishonored the Mercury family and the bad new is Juliet and Jessie had watched their mother kill herself." Oko explained.  
  
The others looked horrified as Michiru was crying on Haruka shoulder as the all of them walked back into the room where Juliet and Jessie.  
  
"Since you Michiru are the only relative that the Queen ever spoke as a sister you have to take in Juliet and Jessie" Oko replied.  
  
"I understand Juilet, Jessie could you come here." Michiru called.  
  
"Stay here Jessie and please obey me," Juilet whispered in Jessies ears.  
  
Jessie nodded as Juilet walked up to Michiru as she looked up at her aunt who looked confused.  
  
"Why didn't Jessie come?" Michiru asked.  
  
"Because I won't let her suffer I'm the eldest and I'll suffer to let her be happy and sacrifice my own happiness for her." Juilet answered.  
  
"You know you don't have to carry the burden." Michiru replied.  
  
Juilet shook her head as she was on the verge of crying but did not cry at all. After all know that her parents were dead it was her job to take care of Jessie.  
  
"Juilet Haruka and I will take care of you. Is that alright." Michiru responded.  
  
Juilet nodded as she went back to Jessie who was kicking the present from her mother around. It was then that Juilet stop her as she kicked the last present as she cried on Juilet shoulder.  
  
"Sshh don't worry Jessie I'll always protect you I promise that to you that no one will hurt you" Juilet reply with soothing words.  
  
"WHY WHY DID THEY LEAVE?" Jessie yelled as she hit Juilet in the chest over and over. She was angry. Didn't they love her at all?  
  
The other could do nothing but watch as Juilet took all the hits that her sister was giving her. She understood. She too held mixed emotions. Saddness, anger, pain, depression, and sometimes she felt numb.  
  
"Do you think we should stop her?" Lita asked.  
  
"No let her be," Setsuna answered. "She is only a child."  
  
Jessie hit Juilet in the face as Juilet stood there like stone and let it happen as her younger sister hit Juilet to the ground. Jessie started to kick while crying angrily. Juilet got up again as she grab Jessie and held her while she cried on her shoulder. Juilet was covered with blood were her sister had hit her.  
  
"I'm sorry" Jessie replied.  
  
"Sshh its ok it doesn't hurt I'm fine see." Juilet responded with soothing words. Holding her dear sister close.  
  
Setsuna came up to the two of them as she hugged both of them. "Are you alright Juilet and Jessie are you going to be alright "Setsuna question  
  
"I'm fine and Jessie well I think she fine but it will take time to tell what happened." Juilet answered.  
  
Setsuna nodded as she lifted Jessie up which Haruka lifted Juilet up as they walked away. They then decided to leave Mercury because of all the painful memory that lied here. So all of them lifted with Michiru and Haruka.  
  
THE END  
  
Author note: To find out what happened to Juilet and Jessie you'll have to read the Neptune and Uranus child by earthfirewindwater when she gets it up. Well see ya later this is the end. Read and review and tell me what you think you can also read a story called Child of Pluto When I get them up. See ya soon 


End file.
